El daño que me hiciste
by Jessi Weasley
Summary: Un hermoso chico pelirrojo miraba por la ventana, melancólico, no soportaba esos recuerdos. Sabía que le había echo mucho daño, un daño irreparable…


**Hola a todos, esto es IMPORTANTE que lo lean, espero que no se lo salten: **

**Este fic yo ya lo había publicado anteriormente y he estado un buen tiempo sin actualizar, el otro día pensaba hacerlo y empecé a leerme todo desde el principio para cogerle el ritmo a la historia, y descubrí que no me gustaba mucho, he borrado la historia y la voy a volver a subir con cosas cambiadas. Bueno, nada más, nos veremos al final del capítulo **

--------------------------------------

El daño que me hiciste

_Flash Back_

Una chica estaba sentada en el sofá de una pequeña casa con los brazos cruzados, esta chica era nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger, una chica muy inteligente, con unos ojos color chocolate, con un pelo castaño claro muy enmaraño, y con 22 años. Era realmente hermosa, pero no lo parecía en este momento pues su cara no expresaba lo que se le llama felicidad. Estaba enfadada, muy enfadada. De repente se abrió la puerta de la casa y entró un hombre gordo, no de comida, si no de líquidos. Pelirrojo, con barba muy larga y pelo por los hombros muy enredado, como si no se hubiera peinado en meses. Tenía los ojos azules y estaba sucio a más no poder. Seguramente sus ojos era lo único bueno que tenia el desperdicio aquel. Se tambaleaba. Estaba aparentemente borracho.

-¡RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY¡¡¡¡SON LAS TRES DE LA MADRUGADA¿¿¿¡¡¡DONDE ESTABAS¿¿¡¡EH?-Dijo la chica de ojos chocolate poniéndose de pie en cuanto vio al pelirrojo.

-Arg no grites… que dolor de cabeza, anda, dame un besito y vamonos a la habitación…-Dijo el pelirrojo muy calmado, con los ojos vidriosos, probablemente del alcohol.

¡PLAF!

La chica no había podido contenerse, le pegó un cachetón en la mejilla. Nunca había estado tan enfadada.

-¡ENCIMA DE QUE LLEGAS TARDE, BORRACHO¡¡¡¡YA ESTOY CANSADA RONALD¡¡¡DE TI, DE QUE SEAS UN ASQUEROSO BORRACHO, SIN TRABAJO Y QUE NO HACE NADA MÁS EN TODO EL DIA QUE BEBER, FUMAR Y RASCARSE LOS HUEVOS¡¡¡NO QUIERO ESTE TIPO DE VIDA¡¡NO ERES EL HOMBRE CON EL QUE ME CASE! Has cambiado¿y sabes que? Quiero el divorcio…

-Pero Candy, si yo te quiero…-Dijo tambaleándose el pelirrojo de los ojos azules

-¡Y yo te quería¡Ah, por cierto¡No soy Candy!-Dijo Hermione caminando rápidamente y cogiendo sus maletas.-Adiós Ron…-Y cerró la puerta bruscamente.

_Fin del Flash Back_

**_Cuatro años después… _**

****Un hermoso chico pelirrojo miraba por la ventana, melancólico, no soportaba esos recuerdos. Sabía que le había echo mucho daño, un daño irreparable… Eran tan jóvenes… y el se dejo influenciar. Beber bebidas alcohólicas un día en un día especial, y un poco, no esta mal, es algo normal, pero todos los días y hasta quedarse inconsciente no estaba bien… Eso lo había aprendido al estar los últimos tres años en alcohólicos y anónimos. También había dejado de fumar con ayuda de sus hermanos Fred y George… que en ves de ayudarle con el típico modo de parches y chicles, cuando tenia ganas de fumar ellos probaban sus bromas con él, a ellos les resultaba divertido pero a Ron por supuesto que no. Había ido al gimnasio, eso se notaba, ya no tenia barriga, estaba delgado y fuerte. Se deshizo del pelo por los hombros, y de la gran y asquerosa barba que tenia hasta comida. Arg… le daba asco con solo pensar en como era antes. Ella aguanto mucho a su lado… demasiado. El entrenador de los Chuddley Cannons, que lo había echado por su alcoholismo y su estado físico, lo volvió a acoger en el equipo cuando Ron se presento delgado, con el pelo como siempre, sin barba, y con el tema del alcohol superado.

Como veis, Ron Weasley había vuelto a ser un chico decente. Ya no era un desperdicio. Y las chicas lo habían notado. Pero él las rechazaba a todas… solo le importaba el corazón de una, el corazón de Hermione Granger.

Después de que ella se fuera no la había vuelto a ver. Y la echaba mucho de menos. No podía vivir sin ella. En algunas cosas no era el mismo, todos se lo decían, que había cambiado. Ahora era muy dependiente, pero también más cariñoso y gracioso.

Se levanto de su silla y dirigió la mirada a su mejor amigo.

-Ron… ¿Estas seguro de esto?

-Segurísimo

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad

-¡Ron¡Por Merlín! Ella debe saber que has cambiado, sales siempre en El Profeta y en todas las revistas, si no te ha dado señales de vida tal vez es porque no quiere que la encuentres, y menos volver contigo…

-Hay que ver lo optimista que eres¿eh Harry?-Dijo Ron sarcásticamente

-Ron, lo siento pero es que no quiero que te hagas demasiadas ilusiones, ya sabes como es Herm…

-Harry, lo he pensado más de cien veces, no quiero pensarlo más. Por cierto… ¿Al próximo partido vamos en tu coche o en el mío?

-No cambies de tema…-Dijo Harry. Ron le echo una mirada interrogante y este dijo-En el tuyo, el mío esta todo sucio, no lo he limpiado desde que Ginny rompió aguas en el coche y… ya sabes, me da asco lavarlo ahora.

Ron se empezó a reír

-Así te lo pensaras dos veces antes de volver a hacer guarradas con mi hermanita pequeña, pederasta.-Dijo Ron

-¿Pederasta¿Me llamas pederasta? Tú eres el que va a enamorando a chiquillas de 13 años, ya sabes, tu club de fans, las que van a todos tus partidos…- Dijo el chico de gafas.

-Oye no es mi culpa ser tan irresistiblemente guapo-Dijo Ron sonriendo triunfalmente.

-¡Venga, más flores, que no quedan!-Dijo Harry bromeando

Los dos empezaron a reír, por un momento olvidaron todos los problemas, solamente estaban ellos dos, en un bar, Harry, el mejor amigo de Ron, y Ron, el mejor amigo de Harry.

- ¡Oh Harry! Mira que hora es, ya tengo que irme a entrenar, el entrenador me matara… ¡Hasta luego!-Dijo Ron mientras apuraba su café y se ponía de pie dispuesto a irse.

-¡Oye Ron espera!-Dijo Harry apresuradamente antes de que su amigo se marchara.-Mira, se de alguien que podría decirte donde trabaja Hermione, para que hables con ella y eso, no sería buena idea que fueras a su casa, porque podría echarte, pero si vas a su trabajo no tendría otra opción que escucharte…

-¡Anda! Tienes razón¿Quién es ese alguien?-Empezó a decir Ron.- ¡Espera¿No será Ginny verdad?

-Has dado en el clavo…

-Pero ella no me lo dirá, Hermione es su mejor amiga. ¿Tú no sabes donde trabaja? Venga, has memoria, seguro que te lo ha dicho alguna vez…

-No me acuerdo, lo siento tío, y mira, Ginny será la mejor amiga de Herm ¿vale? Pero también es tu hermana…

-Bueno, intentare que Ginny me lo diga, me pasare por vuestra casa después del entrenamiento…

Dicho esto Ron dejó unas cuantas monedas en la barra para pagar los cafés y con un _crack_ desapareció.

--------------------------------------

**Hola de nuevo :D, solo quería decir unas cuantas cosillas antes de despedirme:**

**Querría dar muchísimas gracias a los que me dejaron review antes de que decidiera borrar la historia, llegue a tener 56 review, muchas gracias a esas personas que gastaron un poquito de su tiempo por dejarme un review, y también gracias a los que la leyeron aunque no dejaran review ninguna vez.**

**Lo otro que quería decir son los típicos: por favor dejen review y espero que les haya gustado**

**Muchos besos y abrazos a todas y todos**

**_Jessi Weasley_**


End file.
